Fall
by nightchild87
Summary: Song-Fic, One-Shot... rated PG13 for suicidal references etc... Harry has been used for the last time...


DISclaimER- i dont own any Harry Potter characters mentioned... i dont think that this would ever happen in any of the books... i just warp every and all things.... and i dont own the song used here... Fall by Something Corporate (incase you havent noticed or read my other fics... i love using their songs in my stories...)

**

* * *

**

_**I close my eyes**_

_**Thought I was lost but I was stranded**_

_**I go outside**_

_**To my surprise the sky had landed**_

I smile to myself

What a twisted creature I've become

But what could break Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, savior of the Wizarding world?

You could

And you did

You left

You made quite sure I realized that

Talked to me like I was four years old, treated me like I was incompetent

Then again you always treated everyone like we were below you

I went on with normal life, or at least I tried

See when you left I didn't think that there would be any emotion attached

How wrong was I?

I hope, no, I know that you are happy, sitting there with your new toy

And it drove me crazy

But that wasn't the worst of it

The worst was that you knew it

You knew that I had lost my mind

And you enjoyed it...

_**I thought it made more sense **_

_**If I could only keep you guessing **_

_**I was a fool to think that I should stop you from undressing**_

I just wanted to talk

To have a normal relationship

What I didn't understand was that we did things your way

I didn't understand that if I simply stepped out of line you threw me back in

There was no care

No understanding

Harry did what you said

And that was it...

_**Now I'm believing all the words you say **_

_**That I can't say back to you **_

_**To you **_

So you think that with all this abuse that I went through

I wouldn't care less

About you

About anything for that matter

But I guess that I proved that the beast can be loved

Not that I was a beauty

Or at least that was what you told me

And you said that you loved me

Except my love was a promise

Your love was just a bunch of broken words...

_**So I fall**_

_**I don't wanna feel this small **_

_**You know I just can't handle this **_

_**Handle this at all **_

_**And I'll just fall **_

_**I'll let my heartbeat drop **_

_**I falter as the music stops **_

_**And you watch me as stall **_

_**And wonder when I fall **_

_**I kiss your neck**_

_**I feel you breathing on my shoulder**_

_**Still I'm perfect**_

_**It must be you cause now it's over**_

In the back of my mind I knew

I knew that this was your fault

I knew I could be happy without you

For you it was all about the sex

And while I was fine

It was you who would never be satisfied

But you pushed me to believe that it was me

You pushed

This time you pushed a little too far...

_**I was so close**_

_**That was the most that I have ever been through**_

_**Now old cassettes and cigarettes**_

_**Will be the ones to save you**_

I tried once

To escape from this

I tried to take the easy way out

But I couldn't do that to me, or to you

There were still so many people counting on me

Or maybe I was just weak like you told me

And you laughed at me

But now

Now I am just another face in the crowd

And I will try again

Except this time there is no backing down

I will escape

And won't you miss me then?

**_How can you ask for me to stay?_**

_**When all you ever do is go?**_

_**Just go **_

And now we are here

The astronomy tower was as good as any

Probably the best

Probably the tallest

I don't know how you found out

But you did

And you are here

You put on the noble face

Ask me why

Tell me it's not worth it

I tell you that you know why

You are why

And life

With you

Or without you

It isn't worth it either...

_**And so I fall **_

_**I don't wanna feel this small **_

_**You know I just can't handle this **_

_**Handle this at all **_

_**And so I fall **_

_**I let my heartbeat drop **_

_**I falter as the music stops **_

_**And you watch me as I stall **_

_**And wonder when I...**_

The last thing I heard was your scream

And Hermione

Just so you know

It was worth it.

* * *

hope you liked the fic... a little one shot for you... if you didnt guess it, its harry talking to hermione... R/R please

mandalia

aka nightchild87


End file.
